Colosseum
| }} Competing Every 24 hours there is a different element-based event. The type of event can be determined by the element name at the top of the event screen, the flags flying outside the building, or the landscape inside the . The rotation of events is as follows: To choose a dragon to compete, touch the to view the event screen. At the top of the screen is the event type. Remember, after placing a dragon in the it cannot be removed for 24 hours and the event cannot be sped up using gems or Kairos . The dragon in the does not earn income in its habitat during the event, although first place medals award the amount of income the dragon would have earned. Trophies GoldPlantTrophy.png|Plant Trophy GoldFireTrophy.png|Fire Trophy GoldEarthTrophy.png|Earth Trophy Metal Trophy 1.jpg|Metal Trophy SilverAirTrophy.png|Air Trophy GoldColdTrophy.png|Cold Trophy SilverLightningTrophy.png|Lightning Trophy GoldWaterTrophy.png|Water Trophy Trophies are awarded based on your dragon's "performance". Nothing guarantees a Gold Trophy. A dragon may receive a Gold Trophy one week, and only a Silver Trophy in the same event the next week. On the "TROPHIES" button, you can view past events: which dragon participated, the date and time of the event, and the award type. This is very helpful as it shows which achievements you have left. However, if a higher-ranking Trophy was acquired, then only the most recent dragon that obtained that same-ranking Trophy (or higher if a Silver was acquired) would be recorded. For example, if a dragon acquired a Gold Trophy for one element for one day and acquired a Silver Trophy for that same element on a later day, only the date when a dragon acquired a Gold Trophy would be recorded. Rewards After 24 hours, the event at the is over. Rewards include a trophy, , and . The following is a breakdown of rewards by trophy type: Note: Experience awards are based on your level at the time you start the event, not at the end. For more in-depth analysis of rewards, please, check out this thread. Notes *On October 19, 2011 the rewards the user with and for competing in events in which Silver or Gold trophies are achieved. *It is interesting to note that there are never any female spectators at events. *No Notification is provided upon completion of an event in the . *You are NOT able to sell the with an event in progress. *Gemstone dragons win from the , but do not win unless the dragon wins gold or silver. *As of August 29, 2012, the icon now says "In Progress" rather than "Finish" while the event is underway. *On December 2, 2011, the was re-designed to have snow on it. *On December 21, 2012, the was decorated with holiday decorations for a limited time. **On February 1, 2013, the holiday decorations on the were removed. *On February 19, 2013, the 's "Trophies" and "Compete" buttons received their own unique sounds. *On March 26, 2013, the received a dragon-sorting option allowing players to view all dragons in a selected element. **On June 27, 2013, a new two-step filter system for sorting dragons by elements was added. *Since Update 2.0 came out on October 9th, Backflip has not released a light or dark event. Category:Buildings Category:Seasonal Graphics